


Enough

by cripplingbipression



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A bit of sadness, F/F, Maybe OOC, a bit of smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingbipression/pseuds/cripplingbipression
Summary: Zelda is always watching Lilith leave her. This time, she asks her to stay.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Enough

Maybe it was better this way. Better to watch Lilith leave than to beg her to stay. Zelda can stand this silence. After all, the room had been loud and filled with moans just moments before and the silence wraps around her like a warm hug, giving her voice a rest. She’s always quiet as she watches Lilith try to find her clothes littered around the room. 

Nothing ever stops Lilith from leaving. Zelda has tried just about everything. From torn lingerie to banishing her dresses to hell, Lilith always finds a way to pick up the pieces and leave. Zelda would admire her resourcefulness if it didn’t hurt so much to watch her go.

“You don’t have to go” the words fly out of Zelda’s mouth before she can catch herself. Lilith finishes zipping up her dress before coming to sit on the bed beside her. She leans in to give Zelda a chaste kiss on the lips. Her fingers brush back a stray curl. 

“I always have to go” Lilith whispers, but she’s pushing Zelda back until she’s laying down.

The way Lilith presses soft kisses to the inside of her neck is so different from the frenzy of only a few moments before. They’re exploratory, gentle, almost…loving. Zelda closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling of Lilith peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses and small bites. Her hand finds a home in Lilith’s dark hair, trying to keep her there for as long as possible.

Lilith’s hand makes a trail down Zelda’s body, finding its way back between the witch’s legs. She enters two fingers so gently Zelda is afraid she might cry. Lilith sets a slow rhythm and moves back up to kiss her as a gently as she moves inside her. 

It’s an agonizing pace and Zelda is not accustomed to gentle lovers. She tries to beg Lilith to go faster, but she’s hushed with another, then another kiss. The only thing she can do is hold the demoness a little bit tighter, kiss her a little bit harder. Eventually Lilith grants her a third finger and a quicker pace that earns her a moan from the green-eyed beauty. Lilith cups her cheek and watches as Zelda comes undone around her fingers, praising her unholy name through swollen lips. 

Zelda doesn’t realize she’s crying until Lilith is pulling her into an embrace and kissing the tears off her cheeks. Zelda buries her face in dark locks, breathes in the scent of brimstone and something sweeter she can’t name.

“I always come back.”

“It’s not enough anymore” Zelda sighs. 

“I know” and with that she’s gone again, leaving Zelda to dry the few stray tears left and to find her own clothes. She tries to wrap her head around the gentleness 

Lilith had shown her. She still feels a bit dizzy as she lights a fresh cigarette and fixes her hair. 

And maybe, she thought, it is better this way. It’s better to have a little bit of Lilith than nothing at all. Zelda can’t imagine not being able to fall apart in the older woman’s arms, not being able to kiss her or touch ever again, as fleeting as it is now. 

Zelda sighs as she watches herself in the mirror. It’s one thing to enjoy the company of the queen of Hell in her bed from time to time. It’s another to be completely in love her. Pathetic? Maybe. But she can’t help the smile that comes to her face when she remembers what Lilith said. I always come back. It has to be enough, at least for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm trying to remember how to write, so please feel free to critic and lemme know how I did  
> ~Kay


End file.
